Coiled gas discharge tubes or vessels have proven themselves best in the production of compact fluorescent lamps, not only because of their uniform all-around light distribution, but also because of the mechanical strength in comparison with welded tubes consisting of several individual parts.
Production of such coiled discharge tubes, however, is still problematical and not satisfactory, in spite of numerous attempts.
Moreover, previous methods did not permit production of double coils with an outside diameter of less than three times the diameter of the glass tube, since the small bending radii are very difficult or entirely impossible to produce.
The task of the invention is to describe a new form and also a method for the production of glass discharge vessels according to these designs, i.e., a gas discharge tube comprising two coiled tube segments.